


I'll Keep Ya Warm

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Body discomfort (brief), M/M, PIV Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Trans Kallus, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: Alexsandr Kallus takes lukewarm showers.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus & Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	I'll Keep Ya Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my two beta readers!! I love and appreciate you. This is my first Kalluzeb fic, ever, and my first time writing either of these goofballs. I love comments!  
> \- Writer Ethanol

Kallus was fairly sure he would never get used to the sheer humidity of the jungle.  
Living on ships for so long had him used to climate control, as it would anyone, and as a result, he had become very intolerant of the heat. He now bathed usually twice a day, trying to avoid smelling, and despite his best efforts (and a lot of antiperspirants), he always ended the day sweaty. Most of those he spent time around would agree that it was disgusting, and wouldn’t blame him for hating it. Certain others, however, were very… _scent motivated_ , he had found.  
Quite possibly the largest perk of joining up with the Rebels was his fairly recently acquired boyfriend. The exact reason he had come to the Rebellion in the first place: Captain Garazeb Orrelios.  
If anyone loved smelling people, it was him. After all, even if he would never admit it, Zeb really was a massive cat at heart. There wasn’t a single thing about him that Kallus didn’t appreciate, except under specific circumstances-- this, of course, having to be one of them. It was hard to keep his archenemy-turned-lover away from him when he was back in their quarters for the evening, and so Kallus tended to take his showers before he returned to the room. It only made sense for him, mainly because of the mostly-nonsexual nature of their relationship-- as far as Zeb knew, Kallus didn’t like being naked around other people. As far as Kallus was concerned, the belief could stay that way-- it didn’t bother him whatsoever for his partner to think that. It kept questions from being asked.  
The kicker for him was simply that he feared inadequacy and incompatibility with his lover. It supposedly wasn’t an issue-- he had been reassured such many times-- and it wasn’t as if they never had sex, but he tended to do so with the lights off so that he couldn’t tell he was being seen. He worried about not having exactly the right parts to be satisfactory, even though it wasn’t as if he was some freakishly odd example of a man. He just didn’t have the same parts as other men. He was hyper aware that Garazeb knew of this, and that it didn’t bother him at all, but he feared it would.  
As such, it was fairly alarming when he heard familiar footsteps enter the ‘fresher as he began his shower. It had become the common consensus-- use a different one, just out of kindness. People followed the unspoken rule, but apparently, _someone_ had chosen not to.  
“I thought we agreed you weren’t to come in here.” Kallus found himself saying, recognising that it sounded fairly rude despite the inoffensive tone he attempted to take. He got a slight laugh in response.  
“Normally, I wouldn’t, but the other one’s bein’ cleaned, and I don’t think I can wait. I’m not lookin’ at ya, Kal.”  
He didn’t really know what came over him, or why he felt this sudden need to look at the other man, but he did find himself pulling the shower curtain back to look at the other man for a moment. Despite his words, it seemed he was just… _standing there_.  
“Did you actually come in here to use it, or did you come in here to talk to me?”  
His tone wasn’t accusatory or aggressive. On the contrary, it held an air of curiosity. Kallus wasn’t at all mad. In fact, there was something… _encouraging_ about knowing that Zeb was the only man bold enough to enter the room when he was in there.  
Zeb shrugged from his spot, about halfway across the room, and smiled wryly at the man.  
“‘Ts a little bit of both.” He admitted. “I haven’t seen ya all day, and ya seemed kinda frustrated earlier. Thought paying you a visit might make ya feel better. Nobody else knows I’m in here.”  
That should have been frustrating. A few months ago when he first arrived, it would have been. But oddly, now it felt alluring.  
“Well, if you’re going to interrupt my shower, you may as well join me.” He said, eventually. It was little more than an open-ended invitation, one that could happily be accepted or could be passed up on. Either way, he wouldn’t be offended-- Suddenly, after months of sex with the lights off and refusing to take off his shirt, he was offering for Zeb to join him in the shower.  
A few moments of silence, and he was about to start cursing himself for being so bold. He felt good, and he thought maybe this could help him get over some of his hesitation, but it seemed he might’ve crossed a line.  
A thrill ran through him at the sound of a zipper undoing itself, and fabric being tossed over the bars for clothing to be hung. It sounded enthusiastic enough, and actions would always speak higher to him than words. The sound was followed by the pushing back of the curtain, and out of habit Kallus flattened himself against the wall to make way for the much-larger man.  
“Kriff, Kal, who takes showers like this?” Zeb complained, fixing Kallus with a teasing gaze. “It’s _cold_ in here!”  
“You learn not to waste the hot water supply when you live aboard a Star Destroyer, Zeb.” Kallus said simply, shifting forward and setting one of his hands on the larger male’s chest. “You never want to be the reason that nobody else can wash their hands.”  
“Yeah, well, this isn’t a _Star Destroyer_.” He shot back tilting his head at him. One of his ears flicked as a droplet of water hit it, and Kallus thought he might fall out from how sweet the little wiggle was.  
The intimacy of the situation suddenly struck them. The two of them, fully nude together, all but pressed up against one another. The water suddenly _did_ feel cold, and he reached over to turn the heat up a little. It felt a little unpleasant against the growing heat of his skin.  
“Oh, so now yer cold.” Zeb shot at him, hands sliding to rest right above the curve of Kallus’ ass. It was somewhere the smaller man didn’t seem to mind being held, and Zeb was going to take full advantage of the fact.  
“I am, yes. I dare say it’s only because you pointed it out.” Kallus retorted, though he was very much lying through his teeth. He also knew Zeb knew it.  
“You an’ I both know that isn’t true, Kal.” Came the reply, and it made the man shiver. Kallus would swear his lover could _smell_ when he was getting aroused. It wouldn’t surprise him, based on the fact that the Lasat was always trying to sniff him. He was half certain his suspicions were confirmed when he felt Zeb’s face against his damp hair, followed by drifting hands and a subtle gasp from his own mouth.  
“Garazeb Orrelios, this is _indecent_!” Kallus protested. It was, of course, only halfhearted. He had initiated this, he’d had hopes for it, and it seemed it was going to happen.  
“Yeah, but it kinda seems like ya like indecent.” Zeb’s voice was low, half a rumble. Kallus knew that tone, and it excited him more than a voice should. Between that, and the hands sitting on his ass, he felt it was appropriate to reach between them and lightly rub his fingers against Zeb’s slit.  
It seemed to be a good idea, the beginnings of the other’s erection starting to rise to greet him. He found it incredible, the effect he could have on his partner, even after what felt like so long. It seemed that Zeb wasn’t ever going to get bored of him, and he appreciated that.  
“Well, hello, there.” He murmured, gently curling his fingers around it the moment he got the chance. Coaxing Zeb’s cock out of his sheath was possibly his favourite part of their sex life. Sure, the orgasms were incredible, but there was something about knowing that he caused him to emerge made him more than a little bit aroused.  
His touches were interrupted when he was half lifted up, an undignified yelp escaping his mouth as he was pushed against the cold wall. They were well out of reach of the spray, and goosebumps decorated his forearms.  
“Don’t worry.” Zeb murmured, looking Kallus in the eyes. “I’ll keep ya warm.”  
Kallus was about to remind him that it wouldn’t be the first time, but the response was cut off by another gasp. Zeb’s hand had shifted from his ass to the back of his thigh, and another had made its way between his legs to lightly work at his cock.  
Zeb was terribly careful with him, always. This seemed to be no different, even though there was visible hunger in the other man’s eyes. Kallus determined this wasn’t the right time to question him about it, and just let out a soft moan.  
“Normally we do it from behind.” Zeb was saying, putting a little more pressure behind his touches as he made direct, intense eye contact with his lover. “But I think that’s gonna change. I like lookin’ at ya.”  
That sent another shudder down his spine, and it made his cunt flutter. The idea that he was _enjoying_ watching him, that he liked making eye contact and looking at him… It made him confident. Confident enough to tighten his grip on Zeb with his left hand and reach down with his right to once more curl his fingers around the other male’s cock, stroking it firmly and intently even as Zeb pushed a finger into his body. Kallus made a noise, and at the same time, Zeb made one. They seemed to grab one another’s attention, and the Kallus found himself adjusting his grip again so that he could tighten his grip on Zeb’s waist. He didn’t want to fall if he lost his composure.  
“Don’t think you ever let me finger you before.” Zeb’s voice was a soft, very interested murmur, and Kallus just responded by rolling his hips forward. “Makes you smell good.”  
_Smell_. Zeb liked how he smelled. Of course he did.  
“Mmh, stop messing around.” Kallus lightly tugged on the Lasat’s cock, making him grunt and look at him with a slightly amused expression. “I’m more than ready to take you, Zeb, don’t drag this out.”  
As desperate as he was, he was never going to admit it. It wasn’t shame, it was that it was still fairly embarrassing to try and verbally express arousal.  
“Heh, yeah, certainly feels like it.” Zeb taunted, which made Kallus just roll his eyes. He could feel the blush on his cheeks, but he tried to ignore it.  
Kallus wasn’t prepared for just how _different_ being penetrated at this angle would feel. Maybe the gravity played a part, and maybe it was just the fact that he was dizzingly horny, but it felt incredible.  
“Ah, Hells, Zeb--” He breathed, dropping his head forward against his lover’s chest and digging his fingers into his shoulders. “Feels _bigger_ like this.” He breathed, thinking it sounded stupid the moment the words exited his mouth. Zeb didn’t seem to agree, though, grunting slightly and pushing in deeper.  
Kallus crossed his ankles where his heels rested against Zeb’s back, pulling him in closer and angling his hips forward to make it easier for the other’s cock to slip in. It was rare that Zeb was ever able to get all of it into his lover, but it seemed that with the help of the angle and the sheer level of slick Kallus had produced, it would be possible.  
Zeb’s thrusts started fairly slow and shallow, but it wasn’t long before Kallus’ short gasps and slight whines made him pick up his pace. The wall was plenty strong enough to support Kallus’ weight, and so the focus changed from not letting him fall to fucking him until his eyes rolled back into his head.  
Zeb appreciated being able to watch Kallus fall apart. His cheeks were a rich pink colour, not quite red. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes half closed. It made him look like an incredibly wanton creature, especially considering that if it weren’t for the layer of fur and the lack of purchase, there would definitely be little half moons pressed into Zeb’s shoulder from Kallus’ grip.  
Without stopping in his motions, Zeb lifted him up slightly to adjust the angle, pressing Kallus’ back fully against the wall. It made his movements slightly more difficult, meant they had to have more intent behind them, but he felt it was worth it for the difference in depth.  
Kallus seemed to agree, based on the change in pitch and frequency of his moans. They usually took it fairly slow, more love-making and whispered reassurances than fucking. This, however, was a quick affair in a shower-- they couldn’t take too long, or they would find themselves having to explain the amount of time they spent in there. Nobody would find it amusing.  
“Zeb, please-- ah, _kriff_.” Kallus moaned low in his throat, letting his head fall back against the wall for a moment before he started to reach to touch himself in time with Zeb’s motions. He found his hand swatted away and the other male taking over, though, which only made him breathe more heavily. Zeb treated him terribly well.  
Kallus could feel a throbbing coming from the man inside him, leaning forward and lightly biting along the column of Zeb’s neck. It made him growl, which made Kallus smirk and bite him harder. They were both close, it wouldn’t be long now.  
Zeb voiced it first, the words coming out rough and unsteady. Kallus just nodded and leaned forward, kissing him hard and sloppy. He didn’t care about it being smooth, or soft, or sweet. All he cared about was trying to get his tongue in his lover’s mouth.  
He moaned into Zeb’s mouth right before he hit his orgasm, his head dropping to rest against his partner’s shoulders. Zeb’s own was announced in a much more pronounced manner, with a heady growl and a tightening of the grip on Kallus’ thighs. There was just a hint of claw, the mild threat making him shudder. Then he was being filled, the feeling enough to make Kallus feel vaguely lightheaded and immensely satisfied. Usually, Zeb was fairly careful to pull out of him and finish on him instead, but both men were too desperate and too into the act to care about things like that.  
The only sound for a moment was that of the water hitting the wall to Kallus’ right and the sounds of their breathing, though Kallus could feel Zeb rubbing the side of his face and neck along his own. He raised his own head to reciprocate, humming lazily at the affection. It was indulgent, pleasant.  
“Kriff, the water got cold. Real cold.” Zeb finally muttered, carefully easing out and setting Kallus on the floor. “Be quick,okay? Don’t wanna be in here any longer than we have to.”  
“I don’t quite think you were saying that a minute ago, Garazeb.” Kallus murmured, his eyes playful despite the tiredness in their depths. It hadn’t been very much activity, but it was probably the most emotionally intense sex they’d had.  
“Yeah, well, a minute ago I wasn’t payin’ attention to stuff like the water.” Zeb said back, watching Kallus get himself rinsed off before he took his own spot. He had been right, the water was unpleasantly cold, and the pair were incredibly quick about getting out and drying off before they had to reckon with anything else.  
“Thank you for your… _intrusion_.” Kallus said after a moment, as they were dressing. “I don’t think I would have found the guts to do anything like this if you hadn’t applied yourself first.”  
Zeb just shrugged and looked at him, leaning against the wall and watching his lover tug on his clothing. “I didn’t come in here expectin’ sex, Kal. You seemed upset earlier, thought it would be nice to talk about it somewhere kinda private.”  
Kallus paused as he pulled on his boot, then shrugged. “I can’t say I remember why I was bothered, and I think it’s irrelevant now, anyway. It definitely isn’t at the forefront of my mind anymore.”  
He stood up, mindlessly brushing off his pants and walking up to his lover. Kallus shifted and kissed his cheek, blinking at Zeb as he looked into those bright green eyes, the same that had entranced him on Bahryn all that time ago. He trusted him with his heart and his soul, not to mention his body after the events of the evening.  
“We ought to head out.” He said, blinking. “You can’t be the only one who’s thought about wandering in here.”  
That got a laugh out of Zeb, which in turn made Kallus smile. It had shaped up to be the beginning to a decent evening, and Kallus was incredibly thankful for it. This could have gone much worse, and he found that it had made him feel even safer around Zeb-- if, of course, that was even possible.  
Before they headed out the doors, Kallus cast one more look at his lover. For all of his bluntness and short comments, Zeb knew how to get into his heart.  
He was glad it was going to stay that way.


End file.
